Bloody Brilliant!
by xXPandaLawlsXx
Summary: Vampire politics, uncontrollable urges, and crazy friends are the least of Harry's worries.An over protective potions master, and an even worse Sire make things even more stressful. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)** Hey! This is an idea that's been floating around my head for a while. The only problem is that there are some pretty good vampire fics out there and I'm not sure if this is interesting enough for others to continue it, which is the reason why this first chapter is short. So if you guys like it let me know! Thanks for reading!

Summary: Vampire politics, uncontrollable urges, and crazy friends are the least of Harry's worries. He really doesn't have time to fret over them when he has to go back to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year where people will fawn and grope in places that they shouldn't in public! An over protective potions master, and an even worse Sire make things even more stressful. But he can't help but love the new family he has been given, even if some of the wizarding world thinks otherwise.

**Rating: M**

**Warnings:** M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

Draco slowly ran his hand through dark silky hair, suppressing a moan that threatened to fall from his lips. "That's right, Harry." He said gently, running his index finger across the boy's soft cheek. The boy moaned in response, a trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth and down his pale throat. His small hands were clutched in the silky fabric of Dracos' shirt as he fed. Soft suckling noises came from the smaller boy as he drank, pausing from time to time to take a breath even though his body didn't need it, it was human habit.

Draco chuckled softly as Harry slowly pulled back his lips stained with blood as he looked up. Bright Jade eyes watched as the messy gash healed its self quickly. He grinned slightly as he felt Draco place a kiss on his temple before leaning forward and cleaning the blood from his face and throat with gentle swipes of his tongue.

"You are so messy Harry." Draco said, reaching over for a clean wash cloth he had conjured before he had sat down to feed Harry. He dipped it into the bowl of water on the night stand before using it to clean up the sticky mess Harry had caused on his shoulder. A smaller hand was soon on top of his, moving it and taking control of the rag, gently finishing the job. Draco smiled, allowing Harry to finish. Once the young vampire finished Draco waved his hand and the soiled rag disappeared from Harry's delicate fingers.

Draco gently moved the boy from his lap and laid him on his back on the silk sheets below them before leaning over him, his hands resting on either side of the boys head as he looked down at him. He pressed a few kisses to the plump lips before making a line down the boy's jaw. A few strands of his white blond hair tickling the boy's nose as he did.

"Professor." Harry began, reaching up to run his fingers through the blond hair. He smiled shyly when he heard a soft growl and blinked, suddenly finding silver-grey eyes staring into his own jade. "Harry." Draco began, bringing up a hand to cup the boy's cheek using his thumb to rub soothing circles across it. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me professor, its Draco now, Draco." He said, leaning over to kiss the end of Harry's nose. Harry smiled again, a small dust of pink settling on his pale cheeks. "I-I know, its just hard to get used to." He said, leaning into the warm hand. He bit his lip slightly, trying to decide if he wanted to continue on what he was going to ask. Draco raised an elegant brow before licking Harry's bottom lip. "Stop that." He said gently, kissing the cheek that the boy wasn't nuzzling into his hand. Harry released his bottom lip and grinned sheepishly.

"Respectful fledglings do not bite their lip, Harry." Draco scolded gently. He planted a few kisses on the boy's collar bone before looking back into Harry's bright green eyes. The Blonde sighed softly, removing his hand from his face and rolling to lay on his side, watching as Harry slowly rolled over to face him snuggling into his warmth. He slid his fingers through the messy mop atop the boy's head, tucking a few strands behind the boy's ear.

"Never be afraid to ask a question Harry." He said, holding back a chuckle when the boy's eyes grew wide. "But, ho-" "You are too easy to read Harry, your face betrays what you think." He said, kissing the top of the teens forehead. He smiled against the smooth skin, pretending not to hear the little grumble coming from Harry as said boy shifted to get a bit closer. "I just...when can I go back to school Draco?" He asked softy, barely audible, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

Draco sighed again and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "I swear that's all you ever think about Harry, it getting to be a bit annoying." He mummerd, nibbling on the top of his ear.

"Draco...I..I just miss my friends is all." the teen said, rubbing his nose against the man's neck to take in the musky scent.

"I know Harry, and you'll go back when you are ready, we can't have you jumping and draining every human you see its very uncivilized." Draco said, smiling as the boy snorted.

"What _is_ civilized for a vampire then?" Harry challenged and leaned back to look into Draco's face, bright jade eyes sparkling wildly.

Draco chuckled kissing the end of his nose. "How about behaving and doing as you're told?" he said, looking up when the distinctive peck of an owls beak against glass was heard throughout the room. He held back a chuckle as the raven haired teen jumped in surprise.

"I hate this advanced hearing thing Draco, everything is so much louder and annoying now." Harry grumbled as Draco stood up and walked to the window to let the owl in.

"You'll get used to it Harry." Draco said absently as he untied the mornings issue of the profit from the owl's leg. He patted the barn owl's head before placing five knuts in the little leather pouch attached to the other leg. The owl hooted softly before flying through the window and gliding back towards the wards around the large manor.

"I still don't understand why you like to read such rubbish, Harry." Draco scoffed walking back to the bed to hand Harry the rolled up paper. Harry just grinned impishly up at him.

"Don't old vampires keep up with the new times?" He asked coyly before untying the twine and opening the paper. He sat up straight and leaned against the cushioned headboard as he crossed his legs.

Draco held back a laugh and shook his head. "Watch your cheek hairy, I may be your Sire, but I can't save you from the other professors detentions." He said, sitting next to the teen again, reading over his shoulder quietly.

_The-boy-who-lived now The-Boy-Undead?_

_Rita Skeeter_

_No one has seen hide or tail of The-Boy-Who-Lived since the esteemed Draco Malfoy took the boy for the amazing change. Not only will he be the famous child who killed the infamous He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but also a prince to the royal Malfoy line of vampires, how can one be so lucky? If any other vampire is looking for a suitable fledgling look no further come visit me-"_

Draco laughed, causing Harry to jump in surprise. "As if any vampire would want her." He sneered at the paper causing Harry to giggle.

"Be nice Draco, she's actually written something good about me for once." He said with a grin, turning back to his paper. Draco sighed and kissed his cheek before standing.

"I'm going to go speak with Severus and Lucius now." He said, slipping on some slippers before heading for the door. "If you feel lonely or need me for something, you know where the study is." He said. He smiled when all he got was a slight head tilt in return. He walked out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Harry put the paper down and sighed once he was alone in the room. He got up from the bed and padded over to the large writing desk under the window. He pulled out a few pieces of parchment and a everlasting quill, tapping it against his chin as he thought of what to write.

Ron and Hermione had been sending him worried letters every day now. No matter how many times he assured them he was okay, they were still worried. Neville and Luna had also been a little worried, but they had stopped their letters when he had explained that he needed to be able to control his urges before he could see any of his friends.

He wished he could tell everyone when he would back and when he could control the horrible thirst that he had for their blood, but Draco wasn't telling him anything. His brows furrowed in frustration as he sighed.

He dropped his quill on top of the blank parchment before he leaned back in the chair. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes, the edges of his lips tugging up as he thought back on Draco.

The man was still a mystery to him even though he had known him the last six years before he was turned. He hadn't hesitated in turning Harry after the final battle, claiming him as his own fledgling and thus making him into one of the Vampire Princes of the UK. Could his life get anymore complicated?

He groaned as he thought of the new world he was stepping into. Vampire politics, laws, subjects…

He snorted. It was like learning he was a wizard all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) **It doesn't seem like many people like this idea very much. I'm not sure how long this story will last. **I do want to thank all of you who have reviewed though! **So in honor of the few, I will post another chapter for this story to see if a few others will pick up interest.

**As always thanks for reading! **_Also, my type of vampire is a bit different, so I'll explain them at the end of this chapter if you're interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.**

**Disclaimer:** I'm so sorry! I forgot to add this to the last chapter. Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J., not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 2_

Draco sipped from his teacup quietly while the other vampires in the room conversed. He slowly crossed his long legs as he stared into the fire, all his thoughts revolving around Harry. They always had ever since the boy had stepped foot into Hogwarts. He knew he would be turning the beautiful raven haired child one day from the first smile he was given from the younger boy. How could he not when he had watched young eleven year old mature into the sexy man he now was?

He was still a little surprised he had found himself so attached to another human before. Of course he had had a few fledglings before Harry, but he had never been as close to them as he was with the raven haired teen currently sitting in his private rooms. Maybe it was Harry's determined personality that set him apart from the others? He had never met such a hardheaded and reckless person before. The number of times the boy had almost died seemed to make his dead heart beat within his chest with each occurrence.

He placed his teacup back on the small saucer in his left hand before leaning back against the cushioned arm chair. Harry was going to be a challenge to raise, he just knew it. The defiant attitude and unwillingness to trust others older than himself only added to the problems. If only the loony old man had checked up on Harry during his stay with the Durslys, some of the trust issues may not of been formed. He was suddenly pulled from his musings as his own Maker addressed him from across the room.

"Such deep thoughts, my childe?" Lucius asked softly, the corner of his mouth twitching when Draco gave him a small smile in return.

"Of course, how could I not when the root of all of them is only a few staircases away?" Draco drawled, taking another sip from his tea.

"The other professors wish to know if you will allow him back with the rest of the students at the end of the summer." a silky voice sounded from across Lucius.

Draco turned to his friend with another smile. "Am I right in getting the impression that you also miss, what do you call him now, 'the brat', as well Severus?" The man only 'harrumphed' in return before gazing into the fire.

"I fear he will never completely forgive me, Draco." Severus whispered as he watched the flame that danced within the hearth.

Draco closed his eyes before shaking his head slightly. "Severus you had to put on an act for the rest of the world, and I think that Harry more than understands that now." Draco said quietly, trying to reassure the man.

"His mother.."

"Is no longer here Severus, no matter how much you wish it." Lucius interjected quickly before looking back at his own Childe.

"I think she has forgiven you by now with the number of times you have saved Harry from death's fingers." Draco said softly, sending his friend a look that clearly warned him against arguing.

Severus let out a heavy sigh before reaching up and rubbing the bridge of his nose, an old human habit that had never seemed to die out throughout the years. "I know what you say is true Draco, its just hard for me to think of turning another that isn't _her_."

"Severus, I'm afraid with Voldemort dead and Harry turned by Draco, you have nothing distracting you from the loneliness at your side." Lucius began, sitting up straighter in his chair. "If you do not find someone or something soon, I'm afraid you will start to slip."

"I agree with Lucius, Severus." Draco said quickly, watching as his old friend shook his head.

"I'm not sure if I can handle a fledgling at the moment." Severus said quietly, looking towards Draco. "Don't think I didn't notice you changed the subject earlier, Draco." the ex-death eater said with a raised brow.

Draco smiled slightly before shaking his head. "Tell the other professors, and Dumbledore that their savior shall return, I couldn't keep him here even if I tried. Which means, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, that you can stop eavesdropping and walk into the room like a proper gentleman." Draco drawled before waving his hand in the air lazily, causing the door on the left side of the room to swing open and reveal the teen in question.

"No wonder the hat didn't put you in Slytherin, Potter. I've seen hippogriffs with more stealth than you." Severus said, sending the fledgling a playful smirk which was returned with a cheeky grin.

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I just came up when I heard you talking about the other professors." Harry explained, walking up to Draco before climbing in his lap and rubbing his face against his Sire's pale neck. He purred in content as long fingers carded through his hair gently.

"Yes well, at least the hat even recommended Slytherin for you, I would hate for a true Gryffindor to come into the royal line." Lucius began, smiling at Harry as the teen gave him a look. "No telling what idiotic things would happen."

"Hey! Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Harry defended quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Severus couldn't hold back a snort at the comment.

"I think I recall saving a certain foolish Gryffindor many times because he acted on 'stupid' impulses."

Harry looked up at Draco as the silky voice smoothed over his ears. "Tell him he's not being fair, Draco."

"Sorry Love, he's right, but the past is the past." Draco said, leaning forward and setting his tea on the table in front of them so he could wrap an arm around Harry's waist. "But that won't happen this year will it?" Draco asked commandingly.

"No…" Harry trailed off, very aware of the possessive squeeze around his waist as he answered. "So…I really get to go back?" He whispered excitedly, emerald eyes flashing. He heard Lucius's chuckle from the other side of the room, and a quiet 'no tact.' comment from the potions master.

Draco sighed lightly before placing a kiss to the center of Harry's forehead. "Yes Harry, though if you drain someone from Diagon Alley tomorrow, I'm afraid you won't be going back." He warned, tugging on the teen's ear gently.

"Draco! I won't kill anyone!" Harry said hotly, causing the teacup on the table in front of them to rattle a bit when his magic flared.

"Careful, Harry." Draco whispered soothingly, pressing his lips against the teens in order to calm him down.

"Wait, I get to go to Diagon Alley with Hermione and Ron?" He said, hopping from Draco's lap quickly, causing the blond to thank whatever instinct he had when he had placed the teacup down earlier. "You really do listen!" Harry exclaimed before grinning like a fool.

"Yes, Harry. I believe I required that skill from mortal birth." He said, chuckling softly when the teen scowled at him.

"I got to go write them!" Harry said quickly, running out of the room so fast that he was nothing but a blur.

Draco shook his head slightly before leaning back in his chair. "What have I done?" He muttered.

"You have turned a very hyperactive Fledgling, my Childe." Lucius said before laughing at the dark look the shorter blond sent him.

"You are going to have a good time the next hundred years or so Draco, I wish you luck." Severus said silkily from his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview: <strong>_Hermione and Ron couldn't stop staring at him. Had he changed that much after the final battle…? Surely not. "Hey guys!" He said happily, grabbing Hermione into a gentle hug since she was within reaching distance. He began to worry when the girl froze but relaxed when he felt arms wrap around him tightly. "Oh, Harry!" the bushy girl cried out, causing Draco to look at her disapprovingly since they were in the middle of Flourish and Bolts, and all eyes were trained on the unusual interaction between a Vampiric Prince and a muggleborn witch. Ron was too overwhelmed with such attention, even though he should be used to it since Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cause-A-Scene._

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info<strong>

**Do they Burn in the sun?: **No, but the fledglings eyes are very sensitive to it, and exposure to it for long periods of times can cause some to be sick. I.E Nausea, dizziness. Mature Vampires do not get sick, but the sun still bothers their eyes slightly.

**Do they Sleep?: **Fledglings do like a normal human. Mature vampires however grow out of the ability.

**Can they eat normal food?: **Yes

**Can they be killed by Crosses or other things like it?: **No

**What will kill them?: **Cutting their head completely off and a few spells made for the same purpose.

**Can they survive without the person who turned them?: **No, because fledglings must feed directly from their creator anywhere from 30 to sixty years before they can depend on mortal blood by itself. So no undead army. A fledgling is something to cherish to a mature vampire. Not something to just throw away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **If you have anymore questions I would love to answer them for you. The ones above are just the easiest ones that popped into my head at the time.

I am aware that this chapter is short, but as I mentioned earlier, not a lot of people seem interested in this, but I decided to post another chapter for those who have reviewed and placed this story on alert. So its up to you guys if you want this to continue.

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N):** Oh wow, and here I thought no one would reply! **Thanks so much for the reviews**! Here's the next chapter, though its still kind of short. I'm still not completely persuaded to continue this story, **but I do love all of you who have reviewed!** _Lets see if I can pick up a few more people before I post the next chapter : )_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 3_

Draco watched as Harry ran from the bathroom to the bedroom multiple times before he grabbed the teen's arm, preventing him from running into the other room again. "Harry, calm down." He began, reaching up and brushing his fingers through the silky black locks atop the fledglings head. "It will not do anyone any good with you this wound up, Love."

Harry sighed, leaning into Draco's fingers as they began to message his scalp. "I know, pro-Draco." He said, grinning slightly when he almost slipped up again. "I haven't seen them in six months…" He whispered, leaning his forehead against Draco's chest. "What if they really don't want me anymore?"

Draco's brow rose for a moment before he bent down and placed a kiss atop of Harry's head. "Harry, they are your friends." He reassured gently, wrapping his long arms around the shorter wizard. "They've been through everything with you, from three-headed dogs, spiders, and all of your other adventures with a mad man chasing after you." He began to rub small circles into Harry's lower back, smiling when he felt the lanky body relax under his fingertips. "I highly doubt that you being turned into what you are now will scare them away."

Harry smiled, propping his chin on Draco's collarbone to look him in his face. "I hope so." He whispered, his cheeks flushing when he felt Draco's cool lips press against his own. He was surprised when Draco began to pull his shirt up. "What are you doing?" He asked, pulling away and pulling the shirt down again.

"Don't you need to bathe?" Draco asked, walking up to Harry again, grinning when the Gryffindor jumped back from him and walked to the other side of the large bathroom.

"I can undress myself!" Harry huffed, before turning his back to Draco. Why did the man feel the need to baby him? He was seventeen for Merlin's sake! A grown man!

Draco shook his head slightly before flicking his wrist to turn the faucet on. The large porcelain tub began to fill with warm water as he walked around the large room to grab soaps and shampoos. "Well hop to it then." he called over his shoulder as he pulled a towel from the cabinet on the wall to the left of the large tub.

"Not in front of you!" Harry snapped flustered. "You don't have to watch me take a bath, I know how to wash behind my ears.."

"If I didn't know better, Harry, I would think you were being shy." Draco said with a light chuckle as he headed for the door. "Its not like I haven't seen all you have to offer." He purred seductively as he reached the doorway, turning around and leaning against the frame. He smirked as Harry began to fidget, fisting the hem of his shirt.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, sending the older vampire a dark look. He watched as Draco just chuckled before walking out and closing the door behind him. He sighed once he was alone and began to undress, leaving his clothes on the tiled floor to pick up later. He slipped into the warm water and watched with amusement as the faucet turned off when the water reached a certain level. Trust Draco to charm the tub.

He sunk down and rested his head against the towel that the older vampire had draped against slanted side of the tub. Did the blond think of everything? Harry grinned before shaking his head and lifting his foot from the water. He watched as clear droplets rolled off his toes, loving the sound of water dripping resounding throughout the room. Maybe this extra hearing thing wasn't so bad after all. He placed his foot back underneath the water as he thought.

Would Ron and Hermione really want him back after all that had changed? Would they still see him as Harry, or a monster? He shivered as he imagined his best friends turning their backs on him. What would he do then? He resisted a groaned, not wanting Draco to come in and see him in all his naked glory…again.

His cheeks flushed. It wasn't his fault that Draco had undressed him as he went through the change. The older vampire had claimed that skin contact with the Sire during helped to ease the transition. He remembered reading something about it from the Malfoy library, but he somehow doubted that all his clothes had needed to be removed.

"Sneaky bastard…" Harry mumbled before holding his hand out, making the washcloth and soap float to him. One of the many advantages of being turned was the amount of wandless magic he could perform so easily. He had seen Draco, Lucius, and even Severus perform complex things without their wands. Hopefully he would get to that level one day. He poured some of the soap on the washcloth before sending the soap back to the edge of the tub. He brought the damp cloth up to his nose and smiled, smelling lavender. He began to scrub, not wanting Draco to have an excuse to rewash him himself.

* * *

><p>Harry would never admit it, but he was glad when Draco grabbed his hand in the middle of the crowded walkway in Diagon Alley. Everything was so confusing. So many sounds and noises buzzed around in his head and his sense of smell was overloaded with all the different creatures walking past them. All the colors of the various shops and windows kept making him want to stop and stare since he wasn't used to his enhanced vision.<p>

How did vampires do this all the time? Draco's touch seemed to calm him, it was like he knew the blond would keep him safe and nothing would happen through the simple skin contact.

He took the chance to look up to his Sire, frowning when the cold mask was set upon Draco's beautiful face. Why did he and Lucius think they had to scowl to the world constantly? He liked the warm looks and grins he received from the aristocrats in the privacy in their home. Would he be expected to develop this cold mask as well, now? He looked away and squeezed Draco's hand slightly, relieved when he felt the larger hand squeeze back. He smiled, leaning his head upon Draco's shoulder as they walked. He wasn't going to act cold towards the world, and he didn't care if he was ruining Draco's image. Draco didn't seem to mind anyways since the blond leaned over and placed a kiss on top of his head.

As they walked everyone stared. It must of been an odd sight to see the Malfoy's themselves walking amongst them, but the savior of the wizarding world attached to one of them must have been more of a surprise to some. Some reporters took pictures, others tried to stop the trio to ask questions. A few looks from Lucius sent them running in the other direction, causing Harry to grin impishly.

Oh how Harry wished he had had that power in the past. He made a mental note to ask Draco if the Malfoy glare was something you received from the change. He noticed some familiar faces in the crowds, but no one came up to speak to him, something in which Harry was very thankful for. He had been fed earlier by Draco, but his mouth still pooled with saliva when a nice smelling witch or wizard walked by.

"Harry."

Harry jumped as he felt Draco's lips against his ear. He looked up to the blond questioningly when he finally noticed a few people bowing towards them. Slowly he realized that they weren't normal wizards, but vampires bowing in respect towards Lucius and Draco, and to Harry's horror, himself.

"Just nod to them Harry." Draco whispered in Harry's ear, resisting a grin when the boy shivered. He watched as the teen nodded towards the vampires, then nodded along with Lucius before they stood and moved out of their way.

"Draco, I don't understand…" Harry whispered, really confused since no one found it abnormal or strange that four vampires just walked up to them and bowed.

"Vampires are very respectful creatures, Harry, they bow to the Royals when they are near, for it shows their loyalty. To not bow would show disrespect and other vampires would turn a cold shoulder on them." Lucius explained quietly before Draco could.

"I don't like it." Harry said quietly, looking up to Draco. "I feel like I'm being worshiped."

"You will get used to it, Love." Draco whispered, planting another kiss on top of Harry's head before leading him into Flourish and Blotts. He kept his hand on Harry's as they walked through the store, knowing all eyes were on them, and them alone. Why Harry's friends had wanted to meet up in an over crowded shop was beyond him.

"Draco, look!" Harry whispered excitedly, using his free hand to point towards his best friends. "They are really here!"

"Of course they are Harry, now calm down, remember our discussion this morning?" Draco asked patiently, trying to get the hyperactive fledgling to calm down before his accidental magic caused something to happen.

"Oh right, sorry." Harry whispered, grinning up at Draco who had to hold back from sighing.

"You may go see them, but keep in my line of sight, understand?" Draco asked, placing his fingers underneath Harry's chin and forcing him to look in his eyes. "You will not leave this shop, nor will you cause a scene in public. I am trusting your self control Harry James Potter-Malfoy, do not disappoint me." He warned with a final squeeze to Harry's hand.

Harry gulped at the serious tone before nodding mutely. A final kiss on his forehead from Draco and his hand and chin were free to do as they pleased. He stood there for a moment, letting everything wash over him again since Draco's hand wasn't blocking anything out for him any longer. Finally he turned from his Sire to look at his friends who were standing in the middle of the shop, eyes wide. He walked up to them and smiled.

Hermione and Ron couldn't stop staring at him. Had he changed that much after the final battle..? Surely not. "Hey guys!" he said happily, grabbing Hermione into a gentle hug since she was the closer of the two. He began to worry when the girl froze but relaxed when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly.

"Oh, Harry!" the bushy haired girl cried out, causing Draco to look at the girl disapprovingly since they were in the middle of Flourish and Bolts, and all eyes were trained on the unusual interaction between a Vampiric Prince and a muggleborn witch. Ron was too overwhelmed with such attention, even though he should be used to it since Harry was The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Cause-A-Scene.

Harry grinned and nodded to Ron over Hermione's shoulder, feeling relief wash through him when the redheaded boy nodded back. He slowly pulled back and looked at them both, ignoring the tears rolling down Hermione's cheeks. They still stared as if he had two heads and he sighed.

"I can't look too different." He began, giving them a pleading look.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** I know this is the second chapter I've updated for this story. If some of you follow my other Glee Fic, I'm not ignoring it, the chapter is already written and is being edited by my beta so hopefully that will be posted later today.

As you can tell I don't have a beta for this story and I really don't plan on looking for one, so that's why this story is being updated faster.

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): A few more reviews yay! **Quite a few more people placed this on alert as well, so now I guess I'm finally convinced a few people are interested.

This is AU, but I can understand if some of you are a bit lost anyways. It will all make sense in future chapters, but until then it'll be just a little confusing.

A reviewer asked some questions about my type of vampires, _so at the end of this chapter I'll be answering them. _

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 4_

**Previously: **_Harry grinned and nodded to Ron over Hermione's shoulder, feeling relief wash through him when the redheaded boy nodded back. He slowly pulled back and looked at them both, ignoring the tears rolling down Hermione's cheeks. They still stared as if he had two heads and he sighed._

_"I can't look too different." He began, giving them a pleading look._

It was really unnerving for his best friends to stare at him like this. Were they going to push him away now? He hadn't thought he looked too different when Draco had finally let him have a mirror. Sure he wasn't _as _gangly as he used to be, and his face wasn't as gaunt. He had only grown a few inches and had forced Draco to cut his hair to his normal length after he had noticed how long it was. He also didn't need his hideous thick rimmed glasses anymore, which he guessed made his eyes more noticeable since Severus would just sit and stare into them for hours. So did he really look that different?

"Harry, you look a lot better than you did bleeding and dying on the ground in front of us." Hermione whispered softly, knowing Harry would hear thanks to his advanced hearing. Of course she had researched vampires over the summer. Who wouldn't when one of your best friends had become one?

"You just look a lot better now, mate." Ron finally spoke up, giving his friend a tired smile. "Mione said you could of died in the change since its been known to happen…"

So that's why they were staring? Had he really looked that close to death before Draco scooped him up and carried him off? Huh. "But I wrote you letters, you knew I was alive…well, alive as I could be." He said quietly, smiling back at his friends when they grinned at his little joke. A sudden bang that echoed off the walls made the three jump along with half of the shops occupants.

Lucius had dumped Harry's new texts books on the little counter ungracefully, staring down the little woman behind it. Soft jingling could be heard from the inside of his robes as the blond pulled out a handful of galleons. Soft conversation, and a few blushes from the elderly witch handling the wrapping of the pile was all it took before Lucius rapped his knuckles against the pile of books, shrinking them down and placing them in another pocket in the inside of his robes.

Wait! They had said Harry could pay for his things! Harry's head snapped in Draco's direction accusingly but all he got was a slight jutting of the aristocrats chin in return. Harry's eyes narrowed before he looked back to his friends, smiling at the amused looks on their faces.

"Harry, can't you go anywhere and _not_ cause a scene?" Ron asked with a smirk.

Harry just shook his head, looking up at Draco when he walked up behind him.

"Harry, perhaps your friends would like to accompany us to Madame Malkins?" Draco said quietly, nodding his head to the other two Gryfindors.

Harry shook his head. "I told you I didn't need new robes, Draco." Harry argued stubbornly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He knew that wouldn't of made his Sire too happy.

"Harry, I am not going to argue with you about this. I say you need new robes, so you shall have them." Draco stated, holding his hand up when the shorter vampire opened his mouth. "I hope you remember what happened the last time you disobeyed me, Harry.." Draco warned with an arched brow.

Harry's cheeks flushed as he thought back on the day he had refused to feed from Draco. All he had gained from that argument was a sore bottom and Draco feeding him directly from his mouth as further punishment. Not that Harry didn't like that method of feeding from Draco, but he had felt helpless when the older vampire had pinned him down to the bed underneath him where he couldn't move. Harry rubbed his bottom slightly as if he had just been smacked and nodded. "Yes, Draco." He agreed quickly, causing Ron to give Draco a dark look.

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's forehead. "Good boy." Draco whispered before taking the fledgling's hand in his again.

Harry looked back to his friends, his cheeks still burning with embarrassment as Draco began running his fingers through his hair in an attempt to flatten the unruly locks. Was Draco's new mission in life to embarrass the pants off him? Well knowing Draco, anything to get his pants off _was_ his top priority.

"We would love to, Professor." Hermione said softly, sighing happily as she watched Draco lavish Harry with attention. She knew it wasn't something that her dark haired friend was used to, but it was nice to see someone actually caring for him.

"Draco." Harry whispered, reaching up and pushing the long fingered hand away from his hair. "Stop." He hissed, resisting the urge to flash his fangs. "You know it'll never behave." he snapped as Lucius walked up to them, an elegant brow arched at the interaction currently taking place.

"Are we ready?" Lucius asked Draco, walking towards the door once the shorter blond nodded in his direction.

Harry resisted the pull for a moment, wanting Draco to know he could walk without his hand being held, but the soft growl from the back of his Sire's throat quickly had him walking beside him as they left Flourish and Blotts. He glared at people as they passed by, clearly showing he wasn't happy with the way he was being led around.

Hermione had to hold back a giggle as they followed the vampires to Madame Malkins. She herself knew it was normal for Draco to fuss over Harry like he was so either Harry hadn't been researching his own species or he was being exceptionally stubborn. It was probably the latter.

Ron glared daggers into the back of his professor's blond head. How could he treat Harry the way he was? How could Harry let him? He huffed softly as they entered Madam Malkins and walked to a corner of the store where a small table and a few chairs were placed to sulk.

Hermione shook her head at the stubborn redhead before joining him at the little table, letting the vampires have Madame Malkin's full attention, smiling when the woman bustled to the front of the shop, shooing the other witches and wizards who tried to follow them in.

"Really!" Madame Malkin exclaimed, pulling her wand out and waving it at the door causing the massive locks to click on the outside of the door. "I never." She tsked shaking her head before turning and looking at the three princes. "Please excuse me." She said before bowing at her waist.

"What?" Ron squawked as he stood up. "She's a vampire!" He stated, pointing at the witch accusingly who only raised after the signature nod from the three vampires.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, pulling the boy down by the sleeve of his jumper. "Are you a complete moron when it comes to simple manners?" She snapped, glaring heatedly before turning back to the squat witch who was laughing softly by now.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I am a vampire, who else could cut fabrics so precisely each time?" She asked with an arched brow before turning her attention back to her customer. She looked to Harry with a excited glint in her eye, causing the fledgling to back up and bump into Draco's chest. "I assume you are here to fit Prince Harry with new robes?" She asked hopefully. Harry only sulked in return but Draco and Lucius both nodded.

"Excellent! Mr. Malfoy , if you would stand on this stool." Madame Malkin said giddily as she pointed to a stool on the platform in the middle of the room.

"Potter-Malfoy!" Harry snapped in returned, looking to the floor with heated cheeks when Draco growled in disapproval at his raised voice.

"Harry, apologize to for using such a tone of voice." Draco said quickly, squeezing the fledglings hand slightly. A few moments of stubborn silence passed before Draco sighed and popped his hand against Harry's bum.

"Hey!" Harry cried out in surprise, sending his sire a murderous look as he rubbed his bottom.

"Do as I say." Draco drawled, really not wanting to turn the stubborn fledgling over his knee in front of his friends.

"'msorry." Harry rushed out quickly, not meeting the womans eyes.

"Harry." Draco began.

"Fine! I'm sorry for using _such a tone of voice_ Madam Malkin!" Harry blurted out in frustration, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Madam Malkin just laughed softly before motioning towards the stool again. She smiled when the fledgling finally walked up and stood. "It's quite alright, My Prince, forgive me for thinking you would also drop your last name for Malfoy like others have done in the past." She said as she flicked her wand.

Measuring tapes began to fly around Harry as he sighed. He looked at Draco for a moment, noticing the way the blond held his jaw. He felt his stomach drop. Great. Draco was _not_ happy with him which meant he wasn't going to have a fun time when they finally arrived home.

His attention was pulled away from the older vampire's face when he heard a groan coming from Ron. He noticed then that his best friends face was red with anger and Hermione's hand was holding down his arm. "Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked, tilting his head slightly when the redheads knee began to bounce up and down.

"Nothing, Harry." Ron said through gritted teeth, still looking at the ground.

"Don't mind him Harry, he's just being an idiot." Hermione reassured him.

Harry had a feeling that wasn't exactly the case and frowned before looking at the floor dejectedly. He flexed his fingers a few times trying to concentrate on something other than the loud mismatched heartbeats in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from __**BloodyRoses**_

**The ages of Lucius, Severus, and Draco:**

**Lucius: **Turned by the current King of the UK around 1660 when the great plague was terrorizing London. (You'll meet the king in later chapters.)

**Severus: **Turned around 1780. (His original creator is a mystery. Lucius found him suffering without the blood of his Sire and took him in, draining him and forcing his body to go through the change again, but that's a story for another time : D )

**Draco: **Turned by Lucius around 1820.

**How old do they look?: **They look as old as they were when they were turned. So basically they look like they do in the movies and books.

**Exceptionally beautiful?: **Well, that's a tricky question since most vampires turn only what _they_ find beautiful in a person. So if that person was beautiful before the Change, then yes. The Change doesn't really alter peoples looks unless you were severely underfed, or something like that. (I hope that makes sense…)

They do look like normal people, its not as if they go around advertising what they are all the time. Being able to blend in was a very crucial asset to have when they were feared and hunted down.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **If anyone else has any more questions I'll be happy to answer those too!

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): **Awesome reviews! Thank you so much!**

_More questions answered at the end, so if your interested be sure to check them out!_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 5_

After leaving Madame Malkins with new robes shrunken down and hidden in the folds of Draco's robes, the group started to walk towards another shop lining the street in silence. Witches and Wizards continued to stare unashamedly at the three vampires, causing Harry to fidget uncomfortably. Why did they all have to stare so intently? For heavens sake, he wasn't a animal at the zoo! He glared at a few giggling witches as they passed, his fangs aching and throat burning when the wind carried their scent to his nose.

A small groan escaped Harry when a woman reached out to touch him, her warm skin brushing across his arm slightly. Draco's arm suddenly wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the blonds side and away from the outstretched hand. The burning in the back of his throat lessened slightly as he felt Draco's thumb slip under the waistband of his trousers to rub soothing circles across his hip.

"Madame, I suggest you respect the law and keep your hands off of what is not yours!" Draco growled menacingly at the woman who had dared touch Harry. His Harry! The woman backed away, along with the rest of the people in the street at the loud growl. She sputtered some kind of apology but Draco ignored her, pulling Harry towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He had heard the soft groan clear as day and he needed to take care of Harry before the fledgling lost control.

Lucius had to hold in his own growl when the idiotic woman had reached out for Harry. He was impressed with Draco's self control since in the past he would decapitate or at least leave nasty scars across the face of anyone who had even raised a finger towards his fledglings. Perhaps he didn't want to upset Harry further? He had heard the boys soft groan and wasn't surprised. From what he had gathered earlier that morning he had been too excited to sit down and feed from Draco.

"Vampires can eat ice cream?" Ron asked when they had finally walked inside. He glanced to Hermione as she sighed.

"Really Ron, did you read any of the books I sent you?" Hermione said giving Ron another disapproving look before looking up to Draco. "He's going through withdraws isn't he?" She whispered.

"I'm right here, Hermione!" Harry hissed, regretting his out burst when Hermione jumped back in surprise. "Sorry.." He muttered, looking away with heated cheeks. He felt Draco's lips against his temple and it seemed to calm his temper. He noticed another pair of vampires in the shop who had stood and bowed at their entrance, sitting down again when Lucius waved a hand at them.

"This is what happens when you don't listen to reason." Draco whispered in Harry's ear as Lucius rang the little bell on the counter for service.

"I wasn't hungry this morning." Harry lied, leaning into Draco's side and closing his eyes. He frowned at Hermione's little sigh and opened his eyes again when Mr. Fortescue walked up to the counter.

"Oh my! If it isn't the Malfoys!" The short, chubby man exclaimed excitedly. "What can I do for you today, fine sir's?"

"A bowl of Bloody Berry." Draco ordered then looked towards Harry's friends.

"Its not…real blood, is it?" Ron asked with a pale face.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped before slapping his arm. "We would love a Sunday, Professor." Hermione answered the unasked question, smiling at the kind offer.

"Mione! We don't have to take anything from _them_!" Ron whispered in Hermione's ear after he had pulled her close.

"Ron, stop being an idiot!" Hermione whispered back.

Draco ignored the squabbling from the two Gryffindors as he paid and led Harry to one of the little tables set up in the shop. He pulled out his chair and sat, watching Harry do the same. Lucius sat on the other side of Harry, reaching up to ruffle the teens hair. The other two finally decided to join them, Hermione smiling brightly as she sat in the seat closest to Draco and Ron sulking as he plopped into the only seat left beside Lucius.

The awkward silence continued as they sat awaiting their order, making Harry feel even more uneasy. He glanced over to the other vampires and smiled as he watched the two interact. One of them was obviously a fledgling with the way she was rubbing her nose against her Sire's neck. Harry could even hear her purring from his seat. The Sire seemed to be enjoying the attention by the way he was smiling and kissing the top of her head.

So Draco wasn't the only creepy Sire that enjoyed things like that? He glanced at Draco who was watching him closely with his silver-grey eyes. Would the blond always think he would jump up and start dancing on top of tables if he didn't watch him constantly? He grinned at the mental image causing Draco to raise a brow in question. Before he could explain why he was grinning like a loon, their order floated to the table and landed in front of them.

"That's disgusting!" Ron said, his face twisted into a disgusted expression as he looked at Harry's bowl. "You aren't going to _really_ eat that are you?" Ron pleaded, ignoring the sharp jab Hermione gave his ribs.

Harry looked down into his bowl and frowned as he studied the contents within. It was a light pink color with dark red swirls mixed in it that made it look like the muggles strawberry flavored ice cream. He didn't really see what looked so disgusting about it until he looked further into the bowl and saw blood pooling in the bottom. He felt his mouth water at the sight and he had to admit the smell coming from it was amazing. He looked towards Ron who was watching him like a hawk. If he ate this Ron would hate him…

"I'm not hungry…" Harry said quickly, pushing his bowl towards Draco. He looked away when Draco leaned in, shivering as the blonds lips moved against his ear.

"Harry, please don't make this difficult." Draco warned, grabbing the spoon in the bowl and scooping a bite onto it. "I know you're hungry, stop being so stubborn." When the fledgling shook his head in protest he reached over and grabbed his chin, gently turning his head towards him before forcing a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Harry gasped in surprise when he felt Draco's long fingers pull his chin and froze when the bloody ice cream was pushed into his mouth. He moaned as the flavor of the blood exploded on his tongue and closed his eyes when the cold lump slid down his throat. Another spoonful found its way in his mouth and he sucked on the spoon greedily before Draco could pull it back.

"Not so bad, is it?" Draco asked gently, smiling when Harry took the spoon from his hand and began to feed himself. He placed a hand on the fledgling's arm when it seemed he was shoveling the ice cream into his mouth at an alarming rate. "Slow down, Love. Its not going to run away, and you can always have another bowl." He reassured him, nodding in approval when Harry began to take slower bites.

"Yuck!" Ron exclaimed when Harry began to eat his ice cream. He looked over to Hermione when she huffed. "What?"

"Ron, you are being ridiculous! Did you even think about how hard it is for Harry not to rip your throat out?" Hermione began, satisfied when the redheads face paled a bit. "Let the poor thing eat in peace." She continued, taking a bite of the Sunday she had ordered.

Ron mumbled a few more incoherent things before digging his own spoon into the Sunday, looking anywhere but Harry as he ate. This was going to be a lot harder to get used to than what he had originally thought.

Half an hour later the three Gryffindors were finished with their ice cream. Draco had to stop Harry from picking up the bowl and licking the rest of the blood from the bottom. Harry grinned sheepishly when Lucius shook his head at him disapprovingly.

"Draco, he will require an etiquette class at some point." Lucius said, smiling at the fledgling fondly when he began to lick his fingers.

"I know." Draco replied, taking the finger Harry was currently sucking on and wiping it off on a napkin, along with the others. "Harry, you may be seventeen, but you act like a two-year-old when it comes to sweets."

"I can't help it." Harry said defensively, pulling his hands away and wiping them off himself.

Draco smiled as he watched, slowly reaching over and grabbing Harry's wrist to pull him forward. He leaned down and licked a smudge of blood on the corner of the fledglings mouth before pressing his lips against the others.

"Draco!" Harry cried out, quickly pulling away and wiping his hand across his lips. "Don't do that!" He snapped. He glared at both the blonds as they chuckled. He looked over to his friends with an apologetic look, getting confused when Hermione seemed to be watching the interaction with interest instead of revulsion like he expected. Ron seemed a little uneasy but he hadn't ran from the shop yet, claiming his best friend was a monster.

"I'm sorry you had to watch that, it must have been nasty right?" He asked sadly, looking down to the table.

"Super nasty." Ron quipped, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Harry, its normal for you, so we are going to have to get used to it eventually." She explained gently. "Even though Ron is being a blockhead, he really does understand, right Ron?"

Ron sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he answered. "Yeah, Mate. Its just a lot to take in you know?"

"Tell me about it." Harry said with a little grin, secretly relieved that his friends still wanted him around. He glanced towards Lucius when he heard the blonds pocket watch chain jingle as he pulled it out.

"It's already noon, Draco." Lucius warned after he had closed the lid and pocketed his watch again.

"I was hoping we could have everything done before then." Draco said as he stood. He reached into his robes and pulled out a pair of what looked alarmingly like muggle sunglasses. "Harry, you are going to need these when we step outside." He said, handing them over.

Harry's nose scrunched up at the glasses. He would rather not have cold metal frames back on his face again thank you very much. He shook his head and pushed Draco's hand away. "I'm sure I can handle it." He said as he stood with his friends to walk towards the front of the shop.

"You are going to let him out without them on?" Lucius asked with a hint of amusement lacing his voice.

"He has to learn to listen to me somehow." Draco replied dryly, quickly walking behind the group, Lucius on heels.

"My Prince!" The blond fledgling called out quickly when she noticed the prince heading for the door. "You shouldn't walk out in the sun with your eyes unguarded!"

Harry paused for a moment to stare at the pretty blond. "I think I'll be fine, but thank you for your concern." He said before moving to the door once again.

"Bu-"

The blond was interrupted by her own Sire who pulled her back into her seat, explaining in a whisper that Harry was being taught something that she herself had learned a few years back.

Draco nodded to the Sire approvingly when he had stopped his fledgling and stopped just outside the door once the other three had walked out.

Harry gasped as he walked out into the bright sun, trying to cover his face with his arms to keep the sunlight out of his eyes. "It burns!" He cried out in pain, stumbling backwards where Draco caught him before he hit the floor of the shop. "Draco!" He whined, pressing his swollen eyes into the blonds neck. "It hurts so much!" He cried, tears leaking down his cheeks.

"Will you listen to me now, Love?" Draco asked, wiping the tears from Harry's face before pulling him up to his feet. "So stubborn." Draco whispered before placing a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'm afraid the swelling will continue for a few hours." He said before looking towards Harry's friends. "We will have to head back since Harry can no longer see."

"What about the rest of his supplies?" Hermione asked, watching her friend with concerned eyes. Ron was just standing there staring at Harry as he cried. It must have been pretty painful to cause that since he had known his friend to go through what seemed like much worse without a sniffle in return.

"We will have someone come late this evening and pick the rest up." Lucius said, standing in front of Draco now to shield them from the onlookers in the street outside the door.

"Is he going to be…alright?" Ron asked worriedly. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"He'll be fine once we get him home and rested." Lucius said, nodding towards them.

"Tell him we'll see him on the express then." Hermione said before pulling Ron after her down the street before the redhead could ask another question.

"Draco! Put me down I can walk!" Harry cried out when Draco picked him up bridal style.

"Harry, I suggest you keep your mouth shut on the way home." Draco said, walking towards the back of shop since Lucius had arranged for them to use the floo. "Don't think just because you are hurt you will get out if what you have coming for earlier _and_ disobeying me."

Harry paled even more and sniffed as his eyes continued to sting. He was _so_ going to get it when he could finally see again.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from writinginstars_

**Harry and Draco's relationship: **I keep forgetting that my vampires might be a little more difficult to understand. I've been writing them this way for years so bear with me because its not going to change. Draco is having a few nurturing instincts because he turned Harry. He is completely his and he feels the need to care for him and teach him right from wrong. Its not a Daddy Complex per say because all Sire's feel the need to coddle their fledglings at times, even if they are over 200 years old. Back in the old times before wizards accepted vampires, Sire's had to be very controlling with younger fledglings to rein in their emotions, reactions, and accidental magic (if he/she was a witch or wizard before the change). If they weren't strict with the way they taught, they could find their fledglings dead the next day from hunters. Hopefully this will become clear within future chapters.

**Sexual tension: **Bunches! Just because Draco is being a little hard on Harry doesn't mean he wouldn't take the chance to rip his pants off! : D Sires and Fledglings are _very_ intimate. Some fledglings may be a bit stubborn towards it at first *cough**harry**cough* but they eventually cave when certain, erm, cravings arise.

**Lap Sitting: **Fledglings love close contact with their Sire's. It makes them feel calm and protected. So the need to touch or be near is completely normal. So this nurturing thing goes both ways see? New instincts and other things accompanied by the change are scary and hard to grasp at first. So fledglings cling. Well most of them.

I'm very sorry I didn't explain this at first, but its so normal to me that I didn't even think to add it. Sorry if it confused anyone else out there!

**House of Night: **I have read a few books in the series, as far as using the same terms from the book, I didn't intentionally do it. Like I've mentioned before I've written my vampires like this for _years._

_Questions from __**NewBlueTrue**_

**Sire and Fledgling: **I know that Sire is used as a term for father. But not mine. Both Male and Female vampires use this term when they change another.

Fledgling is just a term for a newborn, or younger vampire in my head. They refer to their creator as Sire out of respect.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) **Woo~! Questions answered. Have anymore?

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N):** Thank you all for the reviews and story alerts! I know this chapter is _extremely_ short and I apologize. The next chapter will be longer than any of my other chapters so hang tight because it will take a few days to complete.

Though it could possibly be up faster since this story is getting a good amount of reviews. I don't know if any of you read my other Glee Fic, but that was my first fic I published to this site. I found out very quickly that the more reviews I received the longer the chapters became. All of your reviews make me so happy! They truly inspire me!

**Thank you!**

_I know my other story hasn't been updated yet and I'm sorry! My beta is still working on it, but things have been busy the last week. I already have the next chapter started, so just a little longer. : )_

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 6_

Okay, so maybe he should of listened to Draco earlier. Harry frowned and gripped the silky sheets beneath him as his eyes throbbed . Draco had laid him on the bed and told him not to move from it a few minutes ago, but he was feeling edgy just laying there. Would Draco give him his punishment for earlier while he couldn't see? That didn't seem like the blonds style, but how could Harry really know? He had only been turned for six months, there was no way he knew everything about his Sire.

"The point of putting you to bed was for you to relax, Harry." Draco whispered as he walked up, smiling when the boy jumped in surprise. He sat on the edge of the bed and placed a damp washcloth over the fledglings swollen eyes.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, especially when I can't see…" Harry replied quietly, holding back a sigh of relief when the cool cloth was pressed against his eyes. His nose scrunched up when a foul smell reached his nose. "What on earth is that smell?" He asked, reaching up to touch the washcloth.

"That's the potion on the cloth, Harry." Draco said quietly, grabbing Harry's hand gently to prevent him from touching the potion stained cloth.

"Are you going to do it now?" Harry whispered, biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Do it?" Draco questioned, leaning forward with his free hand to pull the captured lip from Harry's teeth.

"My punishment."

"Oh, Harry." Draco said with a soft sigh. He slowly crawled over the smaller body, placing his hands on either side of the boy's head. He bent down and pressed kisses along the fledglings smooth jaw, grinning when the teens cheeks flushed. "Do you really think I would give you a punishment when you are hurt like this?"

"The Dursleys never seemed to care.." Harry mumbled, tilting his head away from the soft lips pressing against his forehead.

Draco stiffened at the mention of Harry's awful muggle relatives. "Am I anything like them, Harry?" He whispered, kissing the end of Harry's nose.

"…No." Harry said after a few minutes of silence. He reached up slowly, smiling when his hand found his Sires face. He ran his fingers across the smooth skin, blinking in surprise when he felt lips against the palm of his hands. "You sure are being affectionate when you're supposed to be angry." He blurted, regretting it right after it had left his mouth.

"You would rather me to be angry?" Draco questioned, placing another kiss in the center of Harry's hand.

"Huh? No way!" Harry replied quickly, pulling his hand back to lay across his stomach. "Its just…strange. You are always strange. Will you ever be easy to understand?"

Draco chuckled softly, pressing his forehead against Harry's as he contemplated his answer. "Harry, its not that I'm hard to understand, its that you are too stubborn to realize the things I do are normal." He closed his eyes, listening to the fledglings soft sigh.

"That's like a riddle." Harry muttered shaking his head. "You do nothing normal, Draco. You complicate the most simple things…like…" He trailed off, trying to think of a good reference from earlier that day. "Like, why couldn't you tell me the sun would burn my eyeballs out of their sockets instead of letting me walk right into it?"

"Harry, can you honestly tell me that you would of listened and taken the sunglasses if I explained?" Draco asked, pulling away from the teen and moving off the bed. "Every time I try to tell you something for your own good you ignore me and do the opposite."

"I do not!" Harry snapped back, trying to think of a memory to prove the blond wrong. He pouted slightly when he couldn't think about anything, jumping when a cold hand grabbed his ankle. "What are you doing?" He asked when he felt himself being dragged across the silky sheets on top of the bed.

"Hush." Draco said softly, quickly untying Harry's shoes and placing them under the bed one he had pulled them off. He pulled off the socks next then leaned over the fledgling to unfasten the belt fastened to his trousers.

"Wait! I can do that myself!" Harry cried out quickly, trying to smack Draco's hands away. He began to sit up but quickly fell back on the bed with a small groan when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"Just let me take care of you!" Draco growled softly, losing his patience slightly. He resisted a sigh when the boy fell quiet but continued his task otherwise.

Soon Harry was in nothing but his boxers, which made him feel extremely vulnerable since Draco could look all he wanted and he wouldn't even know it. He yelped in surprise when Draco scooped him up and placed him back in the middle of the oversized bed. He felt the cool sheets and the thick duvet being tucked around him as Draco spoke.

"Try and get some sleep, Harry." Draco said quietly, sitting on the bed next to the fledgling when he finished tucking him in. He began to run his hand through Harry's silky black locks, smiling when a small smile flitted across the others face.

"Draco?" Harry whispered a few moments later. He was finding it hard now to drift off since his world was dark and warm, the long fingers currently carding through his hair wasn't helping either. He yawned, not caring if Draco saw his fangs or not in the process.

"Yes, Love?" Draco asked, bending over and kissing Harry's cheek.

"Will you stay with me until I fall of asleep?" Harry asked hopefully, his cheeks coloring as he realized how much like a child he sounded by asking.

"Of course, now hush." Draco said gently, still running his fingers through the fledglings hair. He smiled when Harry finally fell asleep a few minutes later and slowly untangled his fingers before leaning over and pressing his lips to his forehead. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" He asked sadly, reaching up and removing the cloth from the teen's eyes. The swelling had gone down considerably and a few hours of sleep would let them heal completely.

Draco slid out of the bed and checked to make sure Harry was still tucked in completely before waving his hand to dim the lights in the room. He knew Harry's eyes would still be a little sore when he awoke so he didn't want to cause panic to the younger vampire when he finally awoke and opened his eyes. He left the room, quietly pulling the door shut behind him before heading for his study

* * *

><p><strong>Preview:<strong> _"Shhh! You'll wake him up!"_ _a familliar voice snapped._

"_You, shhh!" the same voice argued back._

_Harry quickly sat up and opened his eyes, only to hiss in pain and close them quickly. He heard a few gasps and managed to blink his eyes open again. Two pairs of identical startled blue eyes stared back at him. The sight of freckles and red hair made him grin._

"_Fred, George?"_

* * *

><p><strong>MasterOfGrey: <strong>_"Excellent! Mr. Malfoy, if you would stand on this stool." Madame Malkin said giddily as she pointed to a stool on the platform in the middle of the room._

She actually did use part of his last name. She didn't know that Harry had kept his last name, so she didn't use Potter-Malfoy. I hope that clears it up : D

**(A/N) **Uh oh, Fred and George make an appearance. Wonder what craziness will ensue?

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): **All of you are so nice! Like I can't even begin to explain the way I grin each time I read one of your reviews! **THANK YOU. **

I know I promised a longer chapter than this last time, but this is where it felt natural to stop. I'm sorry if I've disappointed any of you : (

For anyone who is interested in Glee, well okay, Klaine, I've posted a new Vampire!Klaine story. In that one the vampires will be slightly different from the ones in here. If your interested you should check it out : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: M/M, mentions of abusive Dursleys, AU**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 7_

"Shhh! You'll wake him up!" a familiar voice snapped.

"You shhh!" the same voice argued back.

Harry quickly sat up and opened his eyes only to hiss in pain and close them again. He heard a few gasps and managed to blink his eyes open. Two pairs of identical startled blue eyes stared back at him. The sight of freckles and red hair made him grin.

"Fred, George?"

"Harry!" they both called out at the same time, jumping on the bed and tackling the shorter teen.

Harry cried out in surprise, but soon couldn't stop his giggles as the redheads launched a tickle attack against him. "Cut it out! Its not fair! There's only one of me but two of you!" He called out in between gasps of air.

"Aww, Harry doesn't like…" Fred began, smirking towards his twin.

"To be tickled?" George finished, trying to give an innocent look, but Harry scoffed and shoved against his chest, not buying one second of it.

"What are you two doing here, anyways?" Harry asked, running his hands down his face as he tried to wake up a bit more. The closest twin to him laughed, while the other snorted.

"Blaise is making us retake our seventh year this year too." George groaned.

"Says 'not practical to be without a full education' and all." Fred replied, trying to imitate Blaise's voice, causing Harry to go into another round of giggles.

"That still doesn't explain why you are at Malfoy Manor though." Harry pointed out after his second round of giggles had tapered off.

"Lucius and Draco invited Blaise here since it was closer than Italy was." George explained, standing up and looking around the room.

"We're going to be here until the new term starts." Fred said, laying in the bed and looking up at Harry as he spoke.

"What about your joke shop?" Harry asked, pulling the blankets higher up on his chest. "You never did write me back about that."

"Blaise hired someone to look after it until we can…" George began, pulling a few books from the shelf on the other wall.

"Which means its another vampire since we won't be able to go back for a long while." Fred continued.

Harry frowned but nodded in understanding. He knew the twins loved their shop, but they weren't complaining about the fact they had to stay away from it at the moment. "Have you talked to your mum?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Both grinned at him at the same time, making him feel slightly nervous. Weasley twin grins weren't good for your health.

"Absolutely loves Blaise, that woman does." George said with a shake of his head.

"Never shuts up about how charming and well mannered he is, does she?" Fred replied in disdain.

Harry smiled as he imagined the redheaded woman mothering the tall dark skinned vampire. "Does Ron treat you two…differently?" Harry asked, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on top of them, wrapping his arms around his legs.

The twins shared a knowing look before they began to speak again. "Harry, Ron tries to understand he just…" George trailed off, looking at his twin for help.

"He doesn't know how to accept change very well." Fred finished for George, frowning when Harry only nodded in return.

"Did he do something, Harry?" George asked in concern, knowing exactly what kind of mean things his brother could say about vampires since half of them were aimed at him and Fred themselves.

"Yes, well no, not really." Harry began, sighing and closing his eyes. "We were eating ice cream, and I had gotten bloody berry, he just seemed freaked out, and he was really quiet all day."

The twins shared another look before Fred spoke up again. "He'll come around Harry, he has to."

"You are his best friend after all, been through everything together." George added.

"I suppose.." Harry said thoughtfully, completely surprised when the blankets were ripped from him. "Hey!"

"Boxers! See Fred!" George cried out, pointing to Harry's light blue boxer shorts.

"Damn it." Fred muttered, pulling a galleon from his pocket to press into his brothers hand.

"You were taking a bet on my boxers?" Harry asked, his jaw dropping before he jumped out of bed. He quickly took a pair of pajama pants from his dresser and pulled them on, giving the other two a dark scowl.

"Actually Fred thought you would be wearing boxer briefs. Which I told him wasn't even possible." George said, grinning back at his twin. Fred just rolled his eyes, watching as Harry tugged a shirt over his head.

"Why on earth would you make a bet about my underwear?" Harry asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Well someone had to know what the savior wore besides his Sire." Fred began, grinning at Harry with a mischievous glint reflected in his eyes.

"What does the famous prince wear, Harry?" George asked, smirking when the shorter fledgling flushed a bright pink.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry snapped, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Knowing that pervert he probably goes commando." He said with a small snort.

"Blaise does." Both redheads said at the same time causing Harry to double over in laughter.

Once Harry could breathe again something clicked together in his head. "Wait, how would you even know?" Harry asked with a horrified expression etched on his face.

Fred and George gave him a weird look. "You've got to be kidding me, Harry!" Fred exclaimed after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"You and Draco haven' done _anything_?" George asked in awe.

"No!" Harry snapped, looking at them with a confused expression. "Why would I?" He asked stubbornly.

"I get it now, he's a virgin." Fred stated, grinning when Harry hopped up with a huff.

"So! It doesn't matter!" Harry exclaimed.

"But how do you, you know, get rid of your problem?" George asked with a raised brow.

"I can't believe you are still going on about this! I deal with like every other guy!" Harry said heatedly.

"The shower?" Fred asked, tilting his head to the side.

"With Draco, right?" George added in.

"No! by myself, oh my god, I'm not talking about this anymore!" Harry said, slipping on his slippers before walking out of the room, grimacing when he heard the two walk after him.

"I can't believe you haven't done anything with him, Harry." Fred said with a sigh.

"No kidding, Draco is-" George was cut off when Harry stopped in front of them, turning to them with a glare.

"Drop it." Harry hissed, his emerald eyes shining angrily. Satisfied when both twins raised their hands in defeat he sighed and rubbed his face.

"Sorry Harry…" Fred began, patting the teen's shoulder.

"Let us make it up to you." George finished, taking Harry's arm and pulling him down the opposite end of the hallway.

Harry really should of known better than to let the twins lead him off somewhere, but he couldn't help the curiosity that gnawed at the back of his mind. When they reached a spiral stair case that led down to room that showed off various glass figurines he got confused. "Um, what exactly are you doing?" He asked as Fred pulled out his wand.

"Making it up to you!" George said happily, pulling out his own wand.

Harry gave them a confused look and was about ask what on earth they had taken that morning when Fred waved his wand. Creaking and snapping could be heard coming from the staircase so he turned quickly to watch as the steps flattened out in one smooth pathway all the way to bottom. He looked back towards the twins again, curiosity overriding the warning bells sounding in his head.

George pulled out a few scraps of paper and tapped the end of his wand to them as he muttered a spell. Soon enough the slips of paper were transfigured into three rolling seats with handle bars on the side. The twins sat down on the purple and green one, leaving the bright pink for Harry.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Fred asked with a grin.

"You get to go first!" George said excitedly.

Harry scowled at his pink seat but slowly walked over to sit on it, grabbing the little handles on the side. "I don't know about this, there are a lot of breakable things down there." He commented even though he really wanted to do what the twins wanted him to.

"Geeze Harry, still no faith in us after all these years?" Fred asked, placing his hand over his heart dramatically causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"The seats are charmed to stop at the end of the stair case so we don't have to worry." George reassured Harry.

Harry grinned and nodded, using his feet to scoot him to the edge of the staircase. He kicked off, crossing his legs quickly as he began to roll down the spiral stairs. He supposed the seats were also charmed to roll faster and swerve at certain times because he was having _way_ to much fun on his way down.

He laughed when the seat finally halted at the end of the staircase, his hair windswept and his cheeks pink from laughter. He noticed he had to hold on to the little handles since the charm only stopped the seat, not him from flying into the room. He turned around in his chair slightly to call out to the other two but what met him were two red blurs that crashed into him.

It was like everything was in slow motion as he was knocked into the air. He saw the expensive looking figurines and all the other breakable things in the room that were placed in a circle. He also saw what he was going to crash into but he knew he couldn't stop himself. He heard the twins call out for him, but no magic saved him from crashing into the tall pedestal that held an ornate looking glass swan on top.

The twins didn't cast anything once Harry landed, causing all the other pedestals to react like a domino effect as they crashed into each other. He heard all kinds of things falling and shattering on the marble floors as he felt something sharp stab him in the back. Whimpering once everything seemed to go at a normal pace again, he tried to sit up but whatever was in his back was too painful.

Then they came. All of them. Blaise grabbed onto an ear on each of the twins, causing them to howl in pain and Draco rushed through the glass to get to Harry. Harry looked up at Draco pleadingly, wishing he could tell him he hadn't meant to and it wasn't the twins fault. Draco looked into his eyes for a moment before pulling his wand out and saying a string of Latin. The pain numbed to a dull throb and he looked up at Draco again thankfully, his face falling when he saw the look reflected in the silver-grey eyes.

He never thought anything could ever make him want Voldemort back, but the look Draco was giving him at the moment clearly made him wish he was facing down the dark lord instead of being on the receiving of whatever the blond was going to give.

* * *

><p><strong>MasterOfGrey: <strong>Oh my goodness. Thank you so much for pointing that out! I've fixed that mistake now. Thank you again! :)

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Oh snap! Look what the twins caused!

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): **Thanks again for the reviews!

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, Mentions of abusive Dursley's, Language.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all the characters and geniousness belongs to J.K.R. Not me.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bloody Brilliant!<span>**

_Chapter 8_

Harry held back a moan of pain as Draco carried him through the Manor. He heard the others following after them, a little surprised the twins were actually silent. Slowly he moved his nose to Draco's neck, gently rubbing it across the soft skin. His throat was burning and he felt so weak, maybe if he fed from his Sire that feeling would go away. He wasn't about to bite in though, no way. The look the older vampire had given him earlier had scared him from trying anything with the older vampire.

"I just don't understand what you were thinking." Draco finally spoke, pressing his lips to Harry's cheek as he continued to walk towards the sitting room. "Did you really think it was a smart idea to roll down the stairs on those ridiculous seats?" he asked, not expecting Harry to speak in the least. It didn't mean he couldn't enjoy telling him off without an argument for once.

"Professor, it really wasn't Harry's fault." Fred spoke up.

"We told him they were charmed so we wouldn't break anything.." George added. A loud growl made all the fledgling shiver as the group continued to walk.

"Do you really think I care about what has been broken?" Draco hissed, not stopping in his tracks. "That glass was charmed, if Harry had fallen on to it in a different way, his head could have been severed." he snapped, holding his fledgling closer at the horrible thought.

Harry whimpered as his back began to ache again. He felt Draco reposition him and he let out a sigh of relief as pressure was removed, making it a bit more bearable. "Draco…" he croaked out, wanting to tell him he was sorry.

"Shh, Harry." Draco said softly, the doors to the sitting room flinging open before they walked in. "Severus." he called, slowly laying Harry on his stomach on a padded table in the middle of the room.

"What's the bat going to do to Harry?" George cried out.

"He'll probably cut him up for potion ingredients!" Fred exclaimed.

"The two of you will close your mouths if you know what is good for you." Blaise growled. He pointed them to the couch pushed against the wall. Both sulked but walked over to the couch to sit. "Draco, if there is anything I can help with, don't hesitate to ask." Blaise said quickly.

"I believe I can manage this with the family, my friend." Draco said, rolling up his sleeves as Severus stepped forward with a potion bottle.

"What on earth is going on?" Narcissa asked as she bustled in, gasping when she saw her favorite fledgling on the table. "Draco Malfoy, what have you done?" she exclaimed, walking up to the table quickly, running her fingers across Harry's pale cheek.

"Why don't you ask the twin terrors." Lucius put in, grabbing Harry's wrist and nodding to Draco.

Harry began to panic as he felt another set of cold hands pin his ankles to the table. When the soft hands of Narcissa left his face he finally opened his eyes, coming face to face with Draco. He blinked a few times, trying to focus his blurry vision.

"Harry, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt." Draco began, reaching up to wipe the tears rolling down the teen's soft cheek. "Your skin has healed over the glass shards I couldn't get out earlier." he whispered, pressing his lips to Harry's temple. "I have to cut your skin to get them out. Be strong, my Harry." he said into the fledglings ear before walking to the side of the table. He pulled out his wand and began to trace a path down the red, irritated skin of the fledglings back. He forced himself to continue when Harry screamed out in pain.

"No, Draco please!" Harry screamed, trying to get out of the hold the others had him in. "Please!" he sobbed as he felt his blood rolling down his side from the cuts Draco placed in his skin. Soon he felt something warm spill on his back, numbing the pain for a moment.

Draco worked quickly as he picked out the glass, the potion making the sharp pieces glow so he could find them easily. "I know Harry, a few more seconds." He whispered, digging out a few more shards.

Harry groaned when the potion started to wear off, but luckily Draco had pulled out all the pieces. His brow furrowed as he felt his skin start to knit together by itself. He realized his wrist and ankles had been released and was about to move when Draco leaned over him. He felt a warm tongue across his back and gasped as the cuts began to heal faster. "D-Draco?" He whispered, confused.

Draco didn't answer as he continued to press his bleeding tongue along Harry's back. Once all the cuts were healed he pulled back, summoning a wet rag. He began to wipe off the rest of the blood left on Harry's skin. "Stay still, Harry." Draco said gently, thankful when Harry actually obeyed.

Narcissa watched with a small smile. She loved when she could witness another Sire care for a fledgling. She still remembered watching Lucius care for Draco and Severus. Slowly she walked back to Harry, running her fingers through his hair. "Poor dear." She cooed, pressing kisses along the flushed cheeks and forehead.

"You shouldn't coddle him, Cissy." Draco pointed out, throwing the bloody rag into the lit fireplace. He sighed when Harry leaned into the kisses and hugs the vampire was giving him. He was so starved for attention, but wouldn't accept his. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Draco Malfoy, don't you tell me how to care for a fledgling." Narcissa snapped. She helped Harry stand and walk over to the couch, growling at the twins who quickly moved out of her way. She sat down at one end, gently pulling Harry to lay down and rest his head in her lap. She continued to run her fingers through Harry's silky hair with one hand while she brought up her other wrist, biting into her flesh. Gently she pressed it against Harry's lips, smiling happily when the fledgling latched on.

Harry sucked the rich blood greedily, moaning as the warm liquid slid down his throat. He loved it when Narcissa or Lucius allowed him their blood. It was much older and stronger than Draco's and it always filled him up. Though the taste would never be as good as his Sires, it was still nice to have. His eyes fluttered closed as Narcissa began to hum to him. Really he should be appalled the woman was treating him like a child, but he found he didn't care. Besides, he couldn't remember his own mother being so gentle with him and petunia would of rather hit him upside the head with a frying pan rather than actually touch him.

"Really, Cissy?" Draco asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the older vampire feed his fledgling. "I highly doubt you awarding him with your blood counts as punishment." he said.

Severus sighed and tapped his wand against the table, turning it back into its original form of a couch before sitting down and rubbing his temples. "Figures the brat would find some way to almost kill himself as a vampire." He said tiredly.

Narcissa sighed then smiled down to Harry when bright emerald eyes stared up at her. "I can't believe you would be thinking about punishment at a time like this, let the poor boy relax for a moment." she scoffed, wiping a trail of blood from Harry's soft cheek.

Draco opened his mouth to argue with the woman but stopped when he felt Lucius's hand squeeze his shoulder. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, his own nerves trying to calm.

"Give it a rest Draco, you know she'll hold him hostage for a few hours now." Lucius said with a smile. He led the vampire to sit on the couch next to Severus, before sitting in an overstuffed chair beside it.

Draco leaned forward to rest his elbows upon his knees, resting his chin on top of his interlaced fingers. "He's going to manage to give me a heart attack somehow." he said, watching as Harry closed his eyes once again.

Blaise cleared his throat before speaking. "I believe I will take these two up to our rooms to talk some….sense into them." He said through a soft growl, grabbing an arm on each of the twins.

"Wait!" Harry called out after he had managed to push Narcissa's wrist from his mouth. He tried to sit up but the woman was much stronger than he was so he could do nothing more than turn on his side to look at the twins and Blaise. "It wasn't their fault, I mean we are all to blame, I shoul-"

"Oi, Harry give it a rest!" Fred interrupted him.

"Don't you think its time to stop being 'the hero'?" George added with a sad smile.

"But.." Harry began, quickly closing his mouth when Draco gave him a look.

"Well, I shall see you tomorrow night." Blaise said with a nod of his head, dragging the twins through the doors of the sitting room and down the hall.

Harry sighed and looked at Draco sadly. "I'm sorry Draco…I didn't think and-"

"You never think Harry, what are you going to do when I can't get to you in time?" Draco interrupted. He gave the fledgling a scolding look before sighing. "Harry, I can't do this all the time, how can I let you go back to Hogwarts when you clearly aren't ready to obey me or the rules?" he asked, ready for the outburst, but instead was confused when all Harry did was look away from his face.

"Please don't keep me from going, Draco. Hogwarts is my home." Harry whispered softly, closing his eyes as Narcissa stroked his cheek.

"Harry, this is the last chance you get, mess up again and you won't go back for your final year for five years." Draco said quickly, watching as Harry nodded.

"Really, Draco?" Narcissa asked. "Isn't that a bit harsh?" she growled softly.

"No, Draco's right…I shouldn't do stupid things anymore." Harry whispered, slowly looking back to Draco. "Thank you."

Draco sighed and slowly stood up, walking towards the couch and kneeling down on one of his knees. "Harry, I love you, I can't loose you." Draco whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Harry's. He was a little surprised when the teen didn't pull back.

"I love you, too." Harry whispered when Draco finally pulled away. "I'm sorry." he said again, smiling when Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"Hush." Draco said before standing. "Cissy when you are done coddling him, bring him to my study." he said, nodding to the other vampires in the room before leaving.

"Poor Draco, so stressed." Narcissa said, replacing Draco's hands with hers. "You should give him a break Harry." she whispered, smiling when the fledgling nodded against her lap.

"I don't try to get into these situations, they just kind of find me." Harry muttered, enjoying the way Narcissa rubbed small circles into his back.

"I know, but try a little harder alright?" Narcissa said with a smile.

"I really do love him…" Harry slurred sleepily, his eyes drooping heavily.

* * *

><p>"Sit on that bed and do not move." Blaise ordered the twins before walking into the other room.<p>

Fred and George did as they were told, not wanting to add on to Blaise's anger. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Do you think he'll chain us up by our toes like Filch always threatened?" George whispered.

"Worse, he'll bind us and use a feather to tickle our feet until we cry." Fred whispered back.

"What if he flips us over the bed an-" George began.

"Is that really a punishment though?" Fred interrupted with a grin, causing George to roll his eyes.

"I meant belt us, you loon. Of course he's not going to use sex as a punishment, he knows we like it too much." He hissed.

"I would think the two of you would know better than to talk at the moment." Blaise said as he walked through the door, holding something that both of the twins dreaded in his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Okay, I feel really evil leaving this on sort of a cliff hanger, but hey.

**Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N): Thank you!** For the awesome reviews. : D

_Another question was asked so be sure to check it out if your interested._

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, mentions of abusive Dursley's, Language.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belongs to J.K.R. Not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 9_

Blaise watched as the twins scribbled across the parchment he had given them as he sat on a chair behind them. "It better be legible or you'll write the lines all over again." he stated softly, grinning when their shoulders tensed slightly. He knew this is what the twins hated most, even if he chose to spank the lesson wouldn't of gotten through their thick heads like lines did.

_I will not put myself, my twin, the prince, or any other fledgling in danger with my ridiculous stunts._

Fred sneered at the elegant hand writing resting on the parchment in front of them. He couldn't believe Blaise was making them write this five-hundred times. He would of rather been belted. He held back a groan of frustration as he began to write his next line.

George quietly scribbled out his sentence, dreading the fact he still had about three-hundred lines to go. This was pure torture, and Blaise knew it. He sighed as he reached up to dip the end of his quill in his inkwell.

"Do you know how lucky you are that I've been friends with the royal family for centuries?" Blaise began, crossing his legs and folding his arms across his chest. "If it was anyone else who pulled your little stunt they would have been beheaded on the spot." he continued, sitting up and leaning forward to press a kiss against the back of each of their necks. "Do you realize how lucky you were?" he whispered before leaning back against his chair again.

"We didn't mean to cause this big of a deal." Fred snapped, finally loosing the small amount of patience he had. He felt his brothers hand against his knee but it didn't do much to diffuse his frustration.

"Whether you meant it or not, it still happened, Fred." Blaise growled, trying to diffuse the temper tantrum Fred was known to throw. George was a bit more laid back and calmer than his twin, something he was grateful for.

"This is unfair!" Fred exclaimed, throwing his quill across the wooden writing desk. He crossed his arms over his chest in a huff, turning his head from it.

"Fred!" George whispered, quickly reaching over and grabbing the quill, trying to shove it back into Fred's hand.

"No! We didn't mean to do this! How can you sit here and just write the lines when you know its wrong?" Fred snapped, taking the quill and throwing it to the floor. He yelped in surprise when he was pulled from his chair by the back of his shirt by Blaise.

"Continue writing your lines, George." Blaise stated, throwing a kicking and yelling Fred over his shoulder before walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

George sighed before shaking his head. He continued to scribble, feeling a little bad that he hadn't stood up for Fred, but really he should of known better than to aggravate Blaise when his feathers were already ruffled.

* * *

><p>Harry hugged Narcissa at the end of the hallway before she left. He turned towards the cracked door and swallowed quickly. What was he going to do now? No telling what the blond would do. He contemplated running the other direction but quickly brushed the thought from his head. He was a man after all, he had to start acting like it! Slowly he moved forward before pushing the door open.<p>

Well this was surprising. Draco wasn't even working on anything. He was just sitting there with his head between his hands. He noticed the fireplace had been lit, something he was grateful for. It was often very chilly in the large manor. Hearing the blond sigh he moved into the room. "Draco?"

Draco had heard Harry in the hallways when he and Narcissa walked up, so he wasn't surprised when the small voice called out for him moments later. "Come here, Harry." he said, lifting his head from his hands. He watched as the teen ungracefully shuffled towards him. He motioned for him to step behind his desk.

Harry hesitantly stepped behind the desk, looking over his Sire's face. Well that was a look he had never seen. It was drawn, and paler than normal if that was even possible. His eyes were red rimmed as if he had been days without sleep or that he had been crying…and since Draco couldn't sleep anymore, had he been crying? It felt like his dead heart began to ache at the realization.

"Harry, you scared me." Draco admitted, turning in the large leather chair to grab his fledglings by the hips to pull him closer. "I can't believe you did that." he whispered, resting his head on the small chest in front of him. He didn't show his surprise when Harry's fingers began to run through his hair.

"I'm…sorry Draco." Harry said, having a hard time processing the emotion that his professor was displaying. In all the years he had known him, he had never looked this…worried or sad.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Draco said softly, breathing in Harry's unique scent. "I've spent the last six years watching over you with Severus, watching you grow and mature and become the man you are now." he continued, leaning away from the fledgling to rest against the back of his chair once more. "Harry, you are so more important to me than you realize, I don't think you really understand how much I love you."

Harry bit his bottom lip nervously before shifting his weight from foot to foot. He did not like this feeling. Sure he had Hermione and Ron to yell at him when he had done stupid things in the past, but no one had every really told him they loved him the way Draco did constantly. _I love you too! You don't know how hard it is not to constantly be around you! I'm scared, no one has ever done as much for me like you have! What if I wake up and all of this is a dream? I couldn't…take it. It would kill me._ Was what he wanted to say. "I'm…sorry." he muttered again, his shoulders drooping and his head tilted to the floor. He was surprised when Draco grabbed his hips again, pulling him onto his lap to where he straddled the blond. He looked down into silver-grey eyes, smiling slightly when the other kissed his chin.

"Harry, you are the world to me, it would kill me if I ever lost you." Draco whispered, surprised when he felt a pair of lips upon his.

Harry didn't know why he had done it, but it had just felt _right._ He gasped when he felt Draco's warm tongue slide against his bottom lip, allowing Draco the entrance he wanted. Oh, well this was something. Draco just tasted….so good! He moaned into the blonds mouth as the others tongue explored his mouth.

Draco groaned at Harry's taste. He had fed the fledgling orally before, but the taste of his own blood had drowned out the others taste. He stood up quickly, laying Harry against his desk gently. Slowly he slid his hands up the teen's shirt, pulling his mouth from Harry's when then teen gasped. "Harry." he hissed softly, grinning when the fledglings legs wrapped around his waist pulled him closer.

"Draco." Harry growled, back arching when a thumb brushed against his nipple. Another hand was slowly running up his thigh. He whimpered when Draco's lips pressed against his neck. "Please.." he whispered as he felt his jeans tighten.

Draco growled softly, kissing a line across Harry's jaw as he slowly pushed the shirt up the fledglings chest. He ran his hand across the fledglings flat stomach before slowly pressing his lips against the other's soft lips.

"Well, its about time."

Harry jumped, quickly pushing Draco away which was a lot harder than it sounded. He pulled his shirt down and scooted off the desk to stand behind the chair to hide his obvious problem.

Draco snarled at Severus. "Really, Severus?" he snapped, running his fingers through his hair. "What could be so important that it couldn't have waited?"

"D-Draco may I be excused?" Harry whimpered, pulling his shirt down over the bulge in his pants as he shuffled out from behind the chair. He gave the vampire a pleading look when the blond looked over at him.

Draco sighed. "Yes, Harry." he said, watching as the teen pushed past Severus quickly, practically running to get out of the office.

Harry quickly walked to his and Draco shared rooms. What had he been thinking? How had it gotten that far?

* * *

><p><strong>Vampire Info:<strong>

_Questions from a reviewer:_

**Giving into sexual urges: **It does not have to be with the Sire. Vampires are very sexual beings, so it would be kind of odd only to be able to have sex with your Sire. So Harry could have sex with anyone if he wanted to, but I think after this chapter, its pretty obvious we know who Harry actually likes. : )

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): **Don't kill me! I know this must have been frustrating for some, but don't worry it will happen eventually. Harry is still trying to get over that someone actually cares for him, so it was too soon. Please don't hate me.

Any more questions? I love to answer them! Send them my way!

I love, love, love your reviews, so keep them coming! : )

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): Thank you for the reviews!**

Hey! If any of you are interested in Glee, I have a new story up called **Of Magic and Dragon Scales. **It is Klaine but not completely because it is a foursome. If you like dragons and multiple partners and Glee, you should check it out. : )

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: **M/M, mentions of abusive Dursley's, AU.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all the characters and geniusness belong to J.K.R, not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Bloody Brilliant!<strong>

_Chapter 10_

It had been a few days since Harry and Draco had been interrupted by Severus. Harry was glad they had been, who knows what would of happened or how far it would of gone? It was now a week until they would have to leave for Hogwarts, something Harry couldn't wait for. He figured Draco couldn't really keep constant tabs on him there since the school was so large and the fact that he still had the Marauders map safely tucked away in his trunk. Most of all though, he wanted his wand back. He hadn't had it since he defeated Voldemort, Draco claiming that the change would effect his magic too much in the beginning for him to have it. He knew that the twins had their wands taken from them because of their stunt and he had watched as they tried to convince their Sire into giving them back. They had no such luck though, every time they mentioned their bottoms would be smacked or they would be sent to their room, something highly amusing to watch. He found that he liked watching when _other_ people got in trouble since it didn't involve his own butt burning in the end.

"Did I miss something funny to make you smile?" Draco asked, chuckling when the fledgling rolled on to his back to look up at him. He had come to him a few hours ago just to lay down and rest his head in his lap. Draco noticed he had been coming a bit more often for his company ever since Severus had found them. Of course he wasn't going to say anything about, he was relishing the hours he spent with Harry curled up next to him or sitting on his lap.

"Just thinking." Harry said with a smile, closing his eyes as Draco's long fingers carded through his hair.

"Hmm, don't think to hard now, it might brake something in here." Draco replied, gently tapping against Harry's forehead. He smiled as the teen laughed, using his other hand that was currently tangled in the thick dark hair to tug at his ear gently.

"Haha." Harry mock laughed before closing his eyes once again, enjoying the way

Draco's fingers slid down his cheek. "Draco, what is Braydon like?" he whispered frowning when the fingers stopped rubbing against his scalp.

"Very powerful and wise." Draco replied, leaning his head back as he thought of the man who had turned his own Sire so long ago. "He likes fledglings though, so as long as you behave and actually use the manners we've been teaching you, you'll have nothing to fear, Harry."

"Oh." Harry mumbled, opening his eyes again. He grinned when he saw Draco's pale throat completely exposed to him. Now, he could of just admired the exposed flesh like a good little fledgling, or he could react on the dirtier thoughts he had been having recently and attack. He jumped up quickly to where he now straddled the blond, pressing smooth kisses to the soft exposed flesh.

Draco chuckled as Harry attacked his neck with kisses. He slowly wrapped his arms around the fledgling, allowing the other to skim his fangs across his skin. "Taking advantage of your Sire, Harry?" he whispered, squeezing the slim hips he was holding gently.

"Mm, you always tell me not to expose myself, so I have to give you a lesson like you always give me when I screw up." Harry growled softly, licking the spot where Draco's neck and shoulder met. He grinned as a deeper growl answered his statement and opened his mouth, baring his fangs and descending towards the spot he had just licked.

"Harry!"

Harry jumped and would have been off of Draco's lap and on the other side of the room if the hands on his hips had let him. His cheeks flushed as he heard two pairs of sniggers from behind him. He sighed, tilting his head down. "What?" he asked, smiling slightly when he felt Draco press a kiss to the top of his head.

"You've been hiding out in here for hours!" Fred complained, grinning as his brother laughed again.

"Come play with us." George said, smiling brightly as Narcissa and the other vampires entered the large sitting room.

Draco held back the growl he wanted to give since it had seemed that once again they had been interrupted. "Go ahead Harry, its seems like I have to talk to the others for a while." he whispered in the fledglings ear, grinning as the body on his lap shivered slightly as his breath washed against the shell of the other's ear.

"O-Okay." Harry murmured before sliding off Draco's lap and heading towards the twins. He smiled when Narcissa pressed a kiss to his cheek as he passed her. He was almost out of the doors with the twins when Draco called his name, making him stop and turn to his Sire.

"Try to stay out of trouble, will you?" Draco asked with a small smile. Harry blushed before nodding, leaving the room when the twins dragged him out of the door.

"Guys…where are we going exactly?" Harry asked as he was pulled around a corner. The twins hadn't really tried anything after whatever punishment they had received a few days ago. He knew it was only a matter of time before they were back to their old tricks, but he was surprised they were about to start up again so soon.

"Relax, Harry." George laughed, reaching up with the hand that wasn't pulling Harry through the halls to pat the top of his head.

"No worries, this isn't a prank or anything." Fred added, grinning at his brother as they once again turned another corner.

Harry made a face. "The last time I heard that I was almost beheaded with charmed glass." he reminded to of them. He felt the hands around his arms tense and immediately regretted saying what he just had. "So where are we going again?" he asked, trying to get the mood lighter again.

"Somewhere awesome!" George said excitedly, glancing over to his twin who laughed.

"I'd be surprised if you haven't already found it though." Fred said as they continued to walk down the long hallway they had turned on.

"I probably haven't." Harry admitted. "I can't really explore the Manor when Draco is breathing down my neck constantly." he explained. "I've been to a few interesting rooms, but other than that I was stuck doing summer homework and the extra lessons from the tutors Lucius and Draco hired."

"Tutors are the worst aren't they?" George asked with a sigh.

"They just never shut up." Fred murmured.

Harry blinked in surprise. "Blaise is making you study extra tings as well then?" he asked with wide eyes. The image of the twins sitting at a desk while a boring, monotone tutor droned on caused him to laugh.

"It's horrible." George sniffed, stopping along with his brother in front of a large door in the hallway.

Harry watched as Fred pushed the door open to the room and was surprised when he saw nothing in the room except for a small table that held some sort of cube on it. He bit his bottom lip as he was dragged into the large room. "Are you sure we're supposed to be in here?"

"Harry, the door wasn't locked with magic, and sadly our wandless magic isn't that strong you know." Fred admitted, letting go of Harry's arm as his brother did.

George shut the door and suddenly the room was enveloped by a bright light that shot out from the small cube on the table. "What is it?" Harry whispered as images began to dance across the blank walls.

"We figure its one of those rare magical artifacts called the 'Truth Cube'." George explained as he looked around the walls with a smile.

"Supposedly if you ask it a question it'll give you an image to answer it." Fred said as he walked up to the little table.

"Are you sure this room wasn't locked?" Harry asked suspiciously. Who would leave something so valuable unlocked and free to the world?

"It's not like anyone can take it." George said, walking up to the little table and placing his hands around the cube, pulling against it to show that he couldn't lift or move it an inch.

"Sticking charm?" Harry asked, stepping a little closer to the table as his curiosity overtook him.

"Nope, the cube decides where it appears and disappears." Fred said, walking up on the other side of the small table.

"Should we show you how it works?" George asked, grinning as Harry nodded enthusiastically. He closed his eyes and formed a question in his head.

Harry jumped as an image appeared on the ceiling of Fred and Blaise standing next to each other. He looked back towards George, noticing the sheepish smile that graced his face. "What did you ask it?"

"Who I loved the most." George responded simply before letting go of the cube. A few moments later the image on the ceiling flickered before it finally faded out.

Harry watched as Fred grabbed the cube next. The same image appeared, but on the floor this time, causing Harry to laugh. "You two are smitten with Blaise and each other?" he asked with a raised brow. Both grinned in return before stepping away. The image faded once again before Harry stepped up. "What should I ask it?" he whispered, glancing at the twins before staring at the glowing cube.

"Why not the same question we asked?" Fred asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, might be interesting to see who the savior of the world actually loves more than anything." George added with a grin.

Harry swallowed nervously. "I don't know…"

"C'mon, Harry!" Fred hedged.

"What could it hurt, Mate?" George asked.

Harry took a deep breath before placing his small hands around the surprisingly warm cube. He closed his eyes as he had seen the other two do and asked his question, gasping when he felt a tingle run up his arms towards his chest where it stayed. He opened his eyes slowly when he heard one of the twins let out a low whistle. Harry bit his bottom lip when he saw Draco on the wall to his left, smiling brighttly at him.

"Should of known, you know?" Fred said towards his twin.

"Figures, they did seem pretty smitten earlier today." George replied.

Harry quickly pulled his hands from the cube with a flushed face. Truthfully he had known that would have been the outcome, but it was still a surprise to have seen the blond smiling back at him with the smile he loved on the aristocrat's face. He couldn't be ignorant anymore. A small cube had just confirmed what he had been fearing to admit to himself.

He was in love with Draco Malfoy. The man that had taught him, helped him, turned him, and loved him in return.

What the hell was he going to do about it?

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** Poor Draco always getting interrupted…Well next chapter we will actually meet the king and maybe learn a little more about the Royal family.

Questions? Please ask!

**Thanks for reading! Drop a few reviews if you're up to it : )**


	11. On Hold

**A Major Apology**

_SORRY,SORRY,SORRY!_

Okay, I have lost all inspiration for this story line. I am SO SORRY that this happened.

I will one day continue it I promise, but at the moment I just can't continue.

**For now this story will be on hold.**

Let me just apologize again to everyone who has placed this on their alerts and Favorites and to all my amazing reviewers.

Hopefully I'll be able to continue this sometime soon, but for now please understand that I am trying the best I can.


End file.
